project_restorationfandomcom-20200215-history
The Skyscraper 1
The Skyscraper 1 is a walkable building in Square №4 within the Ruined City territory, contains four floors, a roof and a parking area (in the basement). You start your visit at the ground floor. To enter the upper floors, you have to find one Bunch of Keys in each floor, you visit. The Bunch of Keys is hidden on different locations for each player. On the roof finally you find the Parking Place Key-Card for the basement in the Contol unit. Having trouble to find the bunch of keys on one of the floors? * Look below if you have missed some search locations! * Hidden 'hiding places': Many of the hiding places are very well hidden. ** A hiding place is sometimes putted in the corner of the room under a stand or behind a safe. In the search location list, we've marked them with (1). ** Another hiding place is not viewable at all. It's in the area where the door to the next floor is. A "Hiding place" notice pops up if you hover your mouse over the wall element on the left side of the door to the next floor. We've marked them with (2). * Floor 3: A wardrobe is hidden behind a wall in the same area as the only lab table. The Skyscraper 1 - Basement.png|Level -1 (Parking) The Skyscraper 1 - Ground floor.png|Level 0 (Hall) The Skyscraper 1 - First floor.png|Level 1 The Skyscraper 1 - Second floor.png|Level 2 The Skyscraper 1 - Third floor.png|Level 3 The Skyscraper 1 - Roof.png|Level 4 (Roof) The Skyscraper 1 Level 0 (Hall) The Bunch of Keys for the first floor (Level 1) is among any of the following search locations: Room A: * 3 Safes * 2 Wardrobes Room B: * 1 Safe * 1 Wardrobe * 3 Tables Main area: * 1 Hiding place Total Search Costs: 10 Lock Picks and 13 Explosives. Level 1 The Bunch of Keys for the second floor (Level 2) is among any of the following search locations: Room A: * 3 Safes * 3 Wardrobes * 1 Table * 1 Hiding place (1) - Under the stand in the corner of the room Room B: * 2 Wardrobes * 1 Lab table Room C: * 1 Server Unit * 1 Wardrobe * 1 Double locker Corridor: * 1 Hiding place Room D: * 3 Tables * 2 Wardrobes Room E: * 1 Table * 2 Safes * 1 Hiding place (2) Total Search Costs: 18 Explosives, 26 Lock Picks, 2 Cutting Pliers, 4 Soldering-Iron and 32 Energy. Level 2 The Bunch of Keys for the third floor (Level 3) is among any of the following search locations: Room A: * 1 Safe * 1 Wardrobe Room B: * 1 Wardrobes * 1 Lab table * 1 Double locker * 1 Hiding place (1) - Under the stand in the corner of the room Room C: * 1 Safe (lootable) * 2 Wardrobe Room D: * 1 Safe (lootable) * 2 Wardrobe * 1 Table Corridor: * 1 Hiding place Room E: * 1 Tables * 2 Safes * 1 Hiding place (2) Room F: * 2 Table * 3 Wardrobe Total Search Costs: 18 Explosives, 26 Lock Picks and 32 Energy. Level 3 The Bunch of Keys for the roof is among any of the following search locations: Room A: * 1 Safe (lootable) * 1 Lab table * 2 Wardrobe (!) - In the corner of the lab table Room B: * 1 Safe (lootable) * 1 Double locker * 1 Wardrobe * 1 Hiding place (1) - Behind the safe Room C: * 1 Safe (lootable) * 1 Table * 4 Wardrobe Corridor: * 1 Hiding place Room D: * 1 Table * 2 Safes * 1 Hiding place (2) Room E: * 2 Tables * 2 Wardrobe Total Search Costs: 18 Explosives, 26 Lock Picks and 32 Energy. Other Skyscrapers Category:Area